Episode 13: Sanematsu-san, Girlymatsu-san,
is the thirteenth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Matsuyo *Matsuzō *Kaoruko *Dayon (Cameo) *Dekapan (Cameo) Plot Sanematsu The episode starts off with a segment about Sanematsu working at the Dekoboko Corporation, he is confronted by a few workers who have told him that he didn't finish his papers in time. He is then at a train station, where he's with a woman and and a police officer, the woman tells the officer that Sanematsu had groped her, although he denies it while a train passes by. The next morning, he is at work, writing papers throughout the day. When the lunch bell rings, he is about to eat his lunch wen his coworker, Kaoruko invites him to eat lunch with her; however, another man decides to take the offer, leaving Sanematsu alone in the office... After work, Sanematsu rushes home, while buying food and clothing on the way, he comes home to find his brothers waiting for him, he's talking with them, giving them the clothes he bought, and eating sukiyaki together. Kaoruko is then seen knocking on his door, he doesn't respond, she then rings the doorbell, but still no answer. She then decides to walk around the back door to see what's going on. Much to her horror, only Sanematu is seen, and all of his brothers are just part of his imagination. Kaoruko drops her bag of food, and screams, ending the segment. Girlymatsu-san The next segment has the sextuplets in female form (with their names ending in "Ko" instead of "Matsu"), sitting at a table in a restaurant. The girls are waiting for some guys to show up, however, Osoko had gotten a call from one of them, saying that they'll be late since they got overtime. Ichiko thinks that they're only saying that just to escape. Choroko, however thinks that it might be something romantic, while Karako thinks of it as gross. Osoko tells the girls not to talk about it since it might scare the guys away. She then tells the girls that the guys are younger than her, but treat her like an older sister. Karako then claims that Todoko is the nastiest of all. Although she denies it, Ichiko agrees that her friend can be selfish. Osoko then says that since they're girls, guys are able to do everything for them. Jyushiko then says trying to be popular is just greedy and lame. Osoko then counters back by ranting about girls who try to be prettier by making love with guys are stupid two timers. Jyushiko tries to do a fake cry, but none of them buys it. The girls then begin to argue about how gross they really are on the inside. Karako becomes very angry and smashes a bottle out of rage. However Osoko stops her by hugging and telling her about the things they do that make them friends, and the rest of the girls do a group hug. The segment then ends when Osoko receives a call from the men, they now say that they can't come, leaving all the girls speechless... Accident? The last segment starts off with Osomatsu walking into his room, only to find his brother Choromatsu, with his pants down and a dirty magazine with a box of tissues besides it. Later that night at dinner, the sextuplets and their parents are happily having dinner. However, Choromatsu is the only one who does not look very happy. Todomatsu asks his brother why he's so upset, but he doesn't respond. He then angrily throws hot soup broth right in Osomatsu's face. He explains to the rest of his brothers that he saw him jerking off. Osomatsu then calls his brother by a new nickname, "Fappymatsu", the brothers and their parents find it funny while Choromatsu himself does not and is angered by this. Osomatsu also explains that his brother also borrowed his dirty magazine without asking, which shocks the brothers as they find it wrong as it's revealed that his brothers also do it too. Todomatsu hides it in his closet, Karamatsu has his behind the bookshelf, Ichimatsu's is under the floor, and Jyushimatsu's in the attic. Although Osomastu is fine with his brothers keeping dirty magazines around the house, he criticizes Choromatsu for trying to act better than them. At bath time, Todomatsu tells his brothers to stop bickering with each other, but they ignore it, calling each other names. He also tells that an otaku like Choromatsu has their pride, his brother then tells him that if he didn't exist, he would be in the center. For the rest of the bath, the brothers all move away from Todomatsu, he insults them until Ichimatsu tells him that he isn't really attractive, leaving him speechless. At bedtime, Jyushimatsu messes up the bed, while Todomatsu remarks that he has the most emotional darkness out of all of them. Osomatsu then walks in and tells Choromatsu how sorry he is by presenting a new sign, reading "Fapping in Progress". The sextuplets then fight with each other throughout the night. The next morning, they act like nothing had ever happened and they have a normal breakfast, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia * Hit the sack at full force replaces The Hanamaru Whistle Is Only For Good Kids as the opening theme. * Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ replaces Six Same Faces ~Tonight is the Best!!!!!!~ as the ending theme. *Todomatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes